


The Odd Life of My Brother

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathing/Washing, Dry Humping, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Originally Posted on Nifty.org, based on a movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: A boy named Tim is an only child who always wanted a sibling. Will he get one and if so what will happen between them? Only one way to find out.





	The Odd Life of My Brother

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story is bases off of the movie The Odd Life of Timothy Green. If you have not seen the movie but seen the trailer you can still read. I only give away what happens in the trailer. 
> 
> If you have not seen any part of the film go to this link:  
> http://m.youtube.com/index?desktop_uri=%2F&gl=US#/resultsq=The%20Odd%20Life%20of%20Timothy%20Green%20%20
> 
> I hope yoy enjoy the story

For being an only child I always wanted a brother even dare I say it a sister. I would not even mind having a older sibling. The reason I said that was because I am adopted. My mom or dad could not make a baby and they don't want to go through the paperwork again. So I am stuck being a only child. You think it would be great but there is no kids my age to hang around with. In fact the youngest person that lives around me is in his early 20s. It also don't help that I'm home schooled. I guess it's a good time to tell you who I am. 

My name is Tim Stack and I just turned 12. If you are 12 or older you know how it feels to be that age. A week after I turned 12 I saw a movie called The Odd Life of Timothy Green. This gave me a crazy idea wishing it would work. After my mom and dad went to bed I wrote down what I want in a brother.

A brother that is:  
Nice  
Funny  
Cool  
Good hearted  
Smart (not smarter as me of course)  
Friendly  
Fun  
Cute (Why not?)  
Younger than me by 2 years max.

I then put it in a shoe box and I then would bury it the next day. I know it sounds crazy and not realistic and it's only happens in the movies. You would think that but somehow some way it worked. My dad was at work and my mom was at the store. I grabbed the shoe box and I dig a hole by my fort I built with my dad. I put the box in the hole and I bared it. Just like the movie it looked like rain. I quickly made my way back inside. Not because I was scared getting wet. I was scared what my mom will do if I was. It did not downpour as soon I got in. 

It started a few minutes later when my mom came home. it was close to dinner time and it was still raining. It did stop when my dad came home. After dinner I went to my room and there at the end of my room was a muddy boy. I did not know if he was fully naked mostly because the bed covered up his crouch. When I got closer to him to see if he was real I did see he was naked and was close to my high. I did not know what to think. I thought I was dreaming and any time now I will wake up. 

I just touched him and he felt real and looked real. I began to speak softly of course. 

"Hello my name is Tim I'm twelve."

"Hi Tim my name is Logan and I'm eleven." 

"Where did you come from and why are you muddy?"

"I think you know the answer to that. So you are my brother?"

"I hope so. My mom and dad don't know about this." 

"So that explains the handwriting hehe." 

"Yah. Now for one of the hard parts. Hiding you. For now anyways."

"Do I have my own room?" 

"No but you can share my bed and when I wake up you can hide in the fort." 

Logan looked sad when I told him that. 

"Well ok." 

"I will think of something to my mom and dad." 

Just then my mom knocked on the door. 

"Tim take a shower before you go to bed."

Logan needs a shower more than I did. Now I just need to get him in and out of the bathroom without mom and dad seeing him. I grabbed an extra pair of boxers and pjs then headed out fast. I was leading him to the bathroom and was still could not believe this was happing. Once in there I shut and locked the door. As much I want to take my time washing Logan I knew it will take longer than my normal showers. As I was washing myself off I seen how cute Logan really was under all that mud. I was starting to get hard and Logan seen it too.

Luckily he too was getting hard. After we were all washed up and washed off any extra mud that might be on the tub we took turns drying off. That's when I see he had a leaf growing from his ankle. Just kidding but just think about what if it was there. We got dressed for bed and went to my bedroom. I knew my mom or dad will be coming into my room any time now so I had to think quick where to hide Logan. Then it came to me. 

"Quick hide under my bed. I will let you know when it's safe." 

Logan did and my dad came into my room and said good night. I told Logan it was not over yet and my mom soon came in saying good night and hope my homework was all done. We said we love you to each other and she shut the door. I told Logan it was now safe and he got out and I let him in my bed. We did not talk we just looked at each other. Logan then gave me a hug and I hugged him back. We soon fell asleep. The next day I woke up to the sight of Logan looking at my cloths. I rather see him naked but that just me. I got out of my bed and walked up to him. He is even cute from the behind. He most know I was behind him because he spoke up.

"How about you tell them I'm a friend from school?" 

"That won't work at all." 

"Why not?" 

"I'm home schooled. So I'm stuck at home all day." 

"Wow, how about I just moved in?"

"That could work." 

Then came the knock. I only have thirty to get ready and in the kitchen. That was also the sign for Logan to get dressed and go into the fort without being seen. By the way is the hard part. As well as sneaking food to him. As soon as he was dressed he went out the window and I was destructing my my mom. When it was lunch time I went tothe fort with some extra food I hid to a sleeping Logan. I don't blame him I would fall asleep of boredom too. I woke up Logan and he seen I had food for him. He smiled and eat it quickly. I wish I had time to play with him but I have to go back to 'school.' 

My mom seam not to care that I came back from the fort. After a long school day I had to do my homework. It's bad enough that I'm home schooled. Did I say that already? I can't remember and so what if I did. After everything was done Logan came in my room by the same way he got out. We had to keep it down so my mom or dad don't run in here. I still have to find a way to tell them about Logan but I don't know when or how. I know Logan wanted to say he just moved here but it won't work. I did not tell him that because I don't want to hurt his feelings. I don't know if it would though but why take the chance. The thing is as I said I live in a small town. I think I told you that. However since our town is small everyone knows everything that happens here. 

So they will know if someone moves in and out. Back to Logan and me in my room. We played with Legos and as I was doing that I was thing about kissing those lips of his. If I did would he be scared and go back where he came from? I have to find out but not today. It was soon bed time and I once again snuck food to Logan. After we were washed up and Logan hiding under my bed I thought about why he could not hide in my room? After all my dad works late and my mom is busy with me teaching me stuff. Then another thought came to me. Logan needs to learn stuff too. After the close was clear Logan went into my bed and he hugged me. I hugged him back and I took a risk by kissing him on the forehead. He smiled and he too gave me a kiss on the forehead.

It soon was a Saturday and my dad was at work and my mom just left for the store and they still don't know about Logan. I want to take it one step closer with Logan but right now he is still asleep. So I made breakfast for him. Well it was Pop Tarts but I did put them in the toaster. With the Pop Tarts I had a big glass of chocolate milk. I sat it on the night stand and went to the washroom. When I came out Logan was up with a chocolate milk mustache. It was faint but I saw it. He seen me and he smiled and I smiled too. When he was all done I decided to put my plan into action.

I lend over and gave him a kiss on the lips and the kiss lasted longer than he is used to. At first he just looked at me then he kissed me back. We started to get boners and I knew what I had to do. I took off his well my boxers off of him and just looked at his naked body. Logan just stood there with his boner sticking out at me as I got naked too. I quickly went on my knees and started to suck his dick. He put his hands on the back of my head and started to moan.

It did not take long for him to have his first dry cum. Then he decided to suck me off. I was scared because I could cum and I did not want to scare him. When I was getting close I told him that something was going to come out but he just did not stop. I soon came in his mouth. It was not a lot but still. Logan did not even care. He just smiled at me and we made out this time. When we broke our kiss I heard the car coming in so we quickly got dressed just in time but not enough to hide Logan. 

My mom looked at me and then him. I did not know what she would do or say. 

"Who is this young man?"

"My name is Logan mam. I just moved here a week ago. and I was looking for someone to have fun with and I did not see anyone until I saw Tim in the window. He let me in and we were talking." 

"I see well I never heard about anyone moving in."

At this point I gave a sigh .

"Mom the truth is Logan is well homeless and he has nowhere to stay. He has no one and he been living in the club house the last week."

"I was wondering about the food you been trying to hide. We need to find Logan a home and to do that we need to call the police." 

Logan started to tear up and cried.

"Please mam I don't want to go far away and not see Tim again. I have been homeless almost my whole life. It is true I have no one. Tim is the closes to family I have gotten." 

A week later Logan became my brother. My mom and dad where out with friends wile Logan and me where home alone. We just looked at each other and smiled. We soon got naked and then started to make out. As we did I grabbed his nice bubble ass. He liked it a lot as he got closer and our dicks rubbed agents each other. He then started to grabbing my ass. This made us make out even more. We did not have time to go onto the bed. We just went on the floor. I started kissing his nipples and worked on his belly. I then got hold of his dick and just put the whole thing in my mouth balls too. 

It soon came to much where I just sucked his dick. Logan started moaning and I kept on sucking. I then started sucking his balls and then Logan grabbed my head and was trying to force more of his dick in my mouth. I turnd around into a 69 where we flipped where I ended on my back. I grabbed his ass and started to finger his hole. Logan moaned even more. He stopped sucking me to speak. 

"Keep doing that. Keep putting your fingers in me please." 

I had no choice to do what he wanted. As we sucked each other I managed to put two fingers in his hole. This made him have his dry cum and for my little wet one. A month later we ended up with other sexy fun with each other but that's a whole different story. 

End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. Please let me know. Also feel free to read my other stories.


End file.
